Ignorance is Bliss
by Music of The Light
Summary: Female Prussia's Childhood AU. Gil receives a cute little gift from her mother but in time loses it. How will she come in contact with her old friend?


**Hey guys! Welcome to the new Hetalia story.  
><strong>

**This was actually originally a school project for my Child Care and Development class. We had to write about our favorite toy that we had when we were little.I choose my Pat the Bunny stuffed animal. We had to describe what our favorite childhood toy was, how we got it, and where we keep it today.I'm not terrific writing about myself myself so I figured I would write from my favorite character's pov. **

**So please enjoy. :D  
><strong>

**P.S. Female Gil's name is Abigail...Just to get that out there now. I know Prussia's female name is Maria but in this story is was slightly easier for me to work with. **

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, I do believe that is how you begin a fairy tale; there was a little girl whom was the youngest of four who was quite often alone. She did have older siblings and parents yet, her brother was much older than twice her age, and her eldest sister wasn't around much because of homework and working a job after school and her last sister, tried her best to avoid the four year old for she thought of her as horrifically strange. The girl's parents worked too hard to really have time to pay attention; the mother working two jobs, one at a warehousestore and the father traveling Monday through Friday not even home most of the time, in the same state teaching Doctors.

The time alone left the girl to her own devices, causing her to adapt to the silence; whenever something fell or was loud, she jumped and her heart raced. Also it gave her time to find things she would have never found if she was with others: such as, reading large chapter books, writing little stories and singing old little songs that made no sense to her or creepy nursery rhymes. Her favorites were the 'Crooked Man' and 'Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary'. But let's head back to the little girl.

The little girl smiled happily behind a new book her mother had gotten her a few weeks back for helping her ill grandmother with the house chores and washing the jeep that resided just outside of her grandmother's house. The book she was reading consisted of 'Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise.' Now you possibly are thinking I'm talking about Beauty and the Beast or Aladdin but no. I'm talking about the series of Harry Potter.

The girl had read this book over and over several times within that time span. She felt like Harry Potter sometimes to be completely honest but other times she felt like Hermione Granger. It truly became her favorite book gifted to her by her mother. The child stretched her legs out quickly before crossing them and sitting 'Indian style' once again; the book reaching closer and closer to her face.

"Gil!" The girl addressed as Gil's head snapped up as she heard her mother call for her. The book fell from her small hands and landed with a soft thud onto the blue stained carpet. Gil let out a gasp. 'Oh no! Did I forget to do something?' to herself.

The little white haired girl scrambled to her feet as she placed her book under her pillow and raced down the creaky old steps of her house. She flew down two at a time, her thick hair racing behind her like a cape. You could imagine the screeching of a car's tires as she made a sharp right turn into her Dining Room to avoid hitting the large bookshelf that towered over her.

"Mama!" The little girl cried out as she slid across the carpeted floor into the old rectangular table. "You're home early!"

"Yeah, I was finished with all my work for the day and there were no other appointments at Mrs. Cyprus' office for me," Gil ran over to her short brunette mother and hugged her tightly. Her mother squeezed her tightly before pulling away as quickly as she was hugged by the girl.

Gil's mother smiled softly at her daughter, feeling the stress of the day still sitting on her shoulders evaporate, as the little girl asked her questions about her day.

"Did you help anyone? What did you do? What did you eat for lunch? Are you hungry? I'm hungry. Can I help you make dinner?" The girl's voice bounced around the room loudly as her mother sighed and shrugged on a grey and white flannel shirt as they made their way into a small kitchen.

"If you would stop asking questions, I could possibly answer some of them." She muttered just loudly enough to silence the child. Gil became silent as she brought her hands to in front of her face and knocked her knuckles together.

"Sorry Mama," She whispered softly.

"It's okay. I understand you're excited to see your awesome mother." Mother chuckled softly, "Oh yes! I have something for you,"

"Really? Is it a new story book?" The child asked excitedly. Her pale blue eyes light up happily and a smile etched itself across her lips. She watched her mother as she reached into a two feet by one foot navy blue duffle bag.

"Close your eyes," Mother commanded and Gil obeyed. The girl could see nothing but the darkness as she waited for her mother to hand her the thing. 'What could it be?' She thought to herself as she waited patiently, well maybe impatiently for the thing. 'I hope it's a book! Maybe Mama will read it with me this time? Yeah, instead of being too tired to read with me…I really hope so.'

"Now hold out your hands," She did so and a soft figurine was placed in her hands gently. It felt soft to the touch, yet she could feel two stubs sticking out from the soft base. It was a type of extremely soft fabric that touched her skin.

"You can open your eyes now," Gil's eyes fluttered open and she let out a gasp.

"It's a bunny!" She exclaimed with a happy smile. Before her eyes, in her smaller hands, sit an even 13 inches tall bunny rabbit with soft-to-the-touch white fur. Its arms stuck straight out as if it were going to hug you. The face had a smile sown into the face and two little black shiny buttons were the eyes. There was light pink fabric with little green spots as the insides of the ears that stood straight up.

Gil giggled softly; stroking the ears gently afraid she might hurt it. Her mother grinned seeing her daughter play with a normal children's toy for once instead of reading a book or talking about old fashioned weapons. It scared the other children and made them not want to be around her. Weapons such as swords, scythes and duel ended axes always intrigued the child but she never wanted to use one against someone. Just imagine the horror of spilling blood? The mother shuddered visibly as the little as the girl stroked the rabbit's head and tugged a tad on the bow tied around its neck to make it even.

"What's his name, Mama?" The girl asked looking up with innocent eyes.

"His name is Pat, sweetie, Pat the Bunny. Isn't that a cute name?" Her mother asked with a kind smile and the girl nodded her smile equally kind. Gil's eyes closed and her lips stretched into a thin line.

"Yes, do you think Pat will play nicely with Tookie and Ducky?" She asked thinking of her two other stuffed animals, both soft bears with smiles etched into their faces.

"They'll be best friends,"

"Promise?" Gil asked holding out her pinky finger to her mother.

"Promise." Her mother repeated latching her finger with the younger's with a soft kind smile.

Gil giggled softly and raced out the kitchen to her room to play with 'Pat', 'Tookie' and 'Ducky'. They always played together. Sometimes the games varying from a twisted version of 'Tea Party', mimicked the 'Crooked Man', and always slept at the head of her bed. He was her best friend in the entire world through primary school because she wasn't that great with making friends. Even if she had a hard day at school, she would race home and talk to him as if he were real.

Now that was a little over 11 years ago; Gil was older now. She was in high school, to busy working on the many projects her teachers assigned and trying to deal with her horrid health problems to remember her old friend, let alone find him again. But that changed, things have a funny way of showing themselves when their needed the most.

Gil sat on her bed, currently writing down in her History notebook about the fall of the Prussian Empire as her mother walked in the room, with a happy smile and the old trunk her grandfather made her clasped in her hands.

"Look what I found!" Her mother exclaimed, holding up the trunk with her real name on it. 'Abigail' was painted in a rich violet with flowers in a chain on top of a soft tan colored wood. Gil's face flushed, looking at the box that held her embarrassing past moments.

"Wh-where did you get that?" she asked as her notebook feel from her hands as she rushed forward to take the box.

"The attic is a wonderful place, darling. Well let's see what's inside," Gil's mother placed it on her bed, knocking her daughter to the side and opened the lid with a smile.

Inside the top portion of the box lay all of the girl's patches and medals from Bowling, and Curling. Photographs of the family on their last real vacation when Gil was 8 years old, litter along with letters from her late friends and grandmother. The box was truly painful for her to open, for everything in there she had blamed herself for (with losing her late friends and grandmother).

"Mom, please," She begged reaching for the lid to close it.

"No, I want you to see something." Her mother argued, lifting the top section up and out of the box before reaching into the container.

"I have something for you. Now close your eyes, and hold out your hands." Gil was commanded and she sighed.

"Mom," She whined.

"Just do it," her mother snapped suddenly and the girl obeyed. Her eyes closed and she sighed once again. "If you were forced to get rid of something important, who would you give it to?" She was asked and she made a puzzled look appear on her face.

"If it was something really important? I guess I would give it to you, my significant other or my best friend. Why?" She answered as she cocked her head to the side, eyes still shut.

"Okay, because I have an old friend of yours here," Her mother said and the familiar weight was placed in her hand made her squeal happily.

"PAT! I've missed you!" Gil cried out before holding the Bunny close and kissing it on the head. "Don't ever leave me again."

"You forgot about him as you grew older and more 'important' things cloud your vision. You have to keep looking at the future likes it this big important thing yet everyone wished that they can go back to the times in which it was simpler. I guess you can say 'Ignorance is Bliss,'


End file.
